monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wisp (MHEX2)
Wisps 'are spirits of humans and monsters that never left the mortal world and some become corrupt because of it. They first appeared in the original Monster Hunter EX as a Halloween Expansion monster, but reappear in Monster Hunter EX 2 as part of the game's lore. They are clasified as ???. They appear in all Ranks in certain areas In Game Information MHEX2 Spirits of people and monsters that never left this world. But don't feel sad for them, since they are extremely aggressive to things that are not dead. They can reanimate corpses to do their dirty work, and supposebly, they can even ressurect Elder Dragons! Hallow Hunters are a common creation of Wisps that posses dead humans. Move set *'Simple Possess: 'A Wisp will fly around in circles in a clockwise direction for a while upon finding a hunter(s), and fly down towards a nearby corpse or bone pile to reanimate it. If it is a corpse of a minion monster, chances are that it will create a "Hallow version" of that monster. *'Reanimate Hallow Hunter: 'If no corpses are available it will simply, in certain areas that corpses are non existant, fly down to the ground, and a Hallow Hunter will rise. If there are many Wisps that do this move, chances are that there will be plenty of Hallow Hunters. *'Team Possess: If a group of Wisps are in the area, and a Boss Monster's corpse is around, they will all Fly around in circles and fly into the corpse and make a "Hallow version" of that Boss Monster. This is what results in many of the "Undead Monsters" That are not infected by the Insanitas Virus. Materials Wisps cannot be killed, and therefore not carved. But their minion can be carved to gain "Wisp Materials". Wisp Materials known All Ranks *Wisp Ectoplasm: Created when a Wisp makes contact with a surface, living or not. Has very Strange Properties..... Low Rank *Wisp Ashes: Ashes gathered from a Wisp infested Creature. Used in Rituals. *Wisp Stone: A Stone created when a Wisp possesses a corpse. Used in Strange Rituals High Rank *Wisp Ashes+: Quality Ashes from a Wisp infested creature. Used in rituals. *Wisp Necrostone: A Quality Stone from aWisp infested creature. Used in Strange Rituals. G-Rank *Wisp Ecto-Ash: A Better Quality Ash from a Wisp Infested Creature. Used in Rituals. *Wisp Necrostone+: A Quality Necrostone. Used in Strange Rituals. X-Rank: *Wisp Ecto-Ash+: An even Better Quality ash from a Wisp infested creature. Used in Rituals. *Wisp High Necrostone: A Premium Necrostone that is used in Strange Rituals. U-Rank: *Wisp Specter-Ash: Premium Ash from a Wisp infested creature. Used in rituals and is the best you can get. *Wisp High Necrostone+: Many Groups use this Better than Premium stone in Strange rituals for it's strange properties. Fan fiction appearances None yet.... Variants, "Subspecies" and "Relatives"... Mother Wisp A Mother Wisp is a powerful and large wisp that acts as the "ring leader" of a swarm of Wisps or Nega Wisps. They are always souls of a female entity, and are powerful enough to revive an elder dragon, a task that would normally take an innumerable amount of Wisps or Nega Wisps to do on normal circumstances. Chroma Wisps Chroma Wisps are, unlike most wisps, positively charged, and are not evil or corrupt. They can be told apart from other wisps by having one of any of the colors of the rainbow as their aura, and a white core. While they are unable to cross over to the afterlife, they try to make sure other souls, monster or human, can, and protect the living from harm. They are non huntable, but can be encountered in any area. When present, players can hear the sound of "kids laughing" or "singing angels" coming from Chroma Wisps. Nega-Wisp A Wisp that is pure Evil, and will use it's powers to wipe out life in an entire area that it claims as it's haunt. They are easily distinguishable from normal wisps for having a Purple color, surrounded by dragon element, as opposed to the traditional White Wisp. Hallow Creatures from Nega Wisps tend to be stronger than normal, and are the only way to get "Ultima Wisp Stones" for the final upgrade of a Holy Weapon. They are also the only Wisps that can directly harm other creatures. Notes and Trivia *Based on Wisps from Fable II. *Players are never possessed, but Dead Hunters and Civilians of the Three Playable races can be found reanimated by Wisps. *Render by Chaoarren Other pages *Wisp Lore (MHEX2) *Wisp Cutscenes (MHEX2) *Wisp Photo Gallery Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57